Ad Aeternam Gloria
This really isn't a story, more like an aphorism, an existentialism, a philosophy. "What is it about?", you may ask. It is about Death. No, this has nothing to do with my characters, nor stories. Just my thoughts on a subject people choose to ignore. Even though I may be too young to really worry about it, it doesn't necessarily mean I'll die old. I can die anytime, and honestly, I'm not prepared too. There are still plenty of things I need to do, we all need to do really. I'm not even talking about "crazy" things either. Rather, more serious things, like my education, love, etc. Death is not only inevitable, it surrounds us. Yet, it is not necessarily a bad thing though. It relieves the pain people must face, like the tragic results of Lou Gehrig's Disease. How would you feel if you weren't even able to wipe your own behind? Death we humans face is different from that of plants, animals etc. We have cursed souls, souls that must bare emotions, and suffering. Yet, it may not be a curse. For are these things the meaning of life? Most humans, probably nearly all, relate Death to "deadline". A deadline is when something must be completed, and turned in at that point in time. We think we must get everything done, and set in life before we go, like getting a house, becoming wealthy, getting a job, a car, a wife, a family, etc. I've been recently reading a book, which has actually inspired me to write all this. The book is "Tuesdays with Morrie", written by Mitch Albom, a famous columnist for the Detroit Free Press, and writer of multiple bestsellers. Its about his old Social Psychology teacher, Morrie Schwartz, who actually got Lou Gehrig's Disease. Mitch puts his time aside from being a columnist, and joins his old teacher every Tuesday during his last days to talk about the topics of life. Morrie was a very, very down to Earth person. Very smart, and philosophical during his last days, even when he was a professor. This is all true too. Getting to what I want to say, Morrie figured out his own view on Death. What he said about it, actually makes it less scary, and as if it was something you'd be used to. "You'd be surprised how small the bridge is between Death, and Life." Its just another step. You also have to just accept it. Of course you can weep. Go ahead! Its perfectly fine! Emotions are a part of Life! Careful though, don't let sadness get to you. You have to detach from that emotion, to move onto the next. Morrie mourned every morning, he said right in the book, but then he realized all the good things in life. Ya know the song above? Well here are the lyrics. I know the song is slow, mellow, and long, but it has meaning. This cold morning is like a consecration A procession of souls that will never end The time of remembrance and disillusions Shall dry the liquid pain running in my veins Drain my blood and drown me in the sun, forever cured and sanctified Now reborn, we cross the Rubicon, Eternity will blend our minds in one I close my eyes and shiver in resurrection Standing on this ground of awakening I float into the light of revelation "Expire, and thus revive in the purest form" Drain my blood and drown me in the sun, forever cured and sanctified Now reborn, we cross the Rubicon, Eternity will blend our minds in one '' ''I watch the sky and prey for my deliverance An endless whisper to find redemption To breath the fire of all creation, divine, purified "Ad Aeternam... Gloria" The Rubicon is a river in northeastern Italy, where Julius Ceasar was assassinated. Yet, it holds as a metaphor as well. Its a way of saying, "Passing the point of no return." Death is actually a lot like that. You never come back from true Death. Sure people have near death experiences, but do they really die? Also, "Ad Aeternam Gloria", means "Glory to The Eternal" in Latin. Most likely a reference to God. I am of the Christian religion, so this is what I believe. You have the freedom to think whatever you want if you are of a different religion of course. I hope you enjoyed my short outlook. I may, or may not add to this. Ad Aeternam Gloria 04:33, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Category:Humans Category:Rated Category:TitaniumBardock Category:Rated 14+